


From The Past

by Polared



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polared/pseuds/Polared
Summary: A short collection of drabbles dedicated to the past relationship of Star and Tom — starting from when they met and to when they broke up.





	From The Past

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be my first time writing for SVTFOE, so it might not seem too in-character! My apologies in advance. 
> 
> Also, sorry if the story just seems all over the place - I literally just sat down and started writing stuff without actually giving it a proper skeleton. :')

Amongst the grand ball room and crowds of idly, chattering visitors was a young girl with long locks of hair as golden and radiant as the sun itself. They were matched only by the shimmering, wide and curious blue eyes that found themselves bound to a soft, childish face. A fairytale princess. That was the word to describe her at a first glance. While the ‘princess’ title was quite accurate, for the aforementioned girl happened to be the daughter of Queen Moon, landing her as Mewni royalty, the fairytale piece was very wrong.

While she attained the looks of a perfect princess, her personality was another thing altogether. Much like the radiant looks she gave off, she was an ever expanding ball of energy that wished to explode and travel wherever she could reach. She was a rebel - a trait that was unfit for the role that she was meant to play in the coming future. This, was Star Butterfly - crown princess of Mewni. She knew she was supposed to be mingling with the other Mewmans in the party, her attention was focused solely on a figure that easily stood out from the others. 

Opposite from the bright, rebellious Star was a young boy. His skin was colored an unnatural purple and he had not the normal even set of eyes - no, he had three and they were shaded an entrancing ruby red. He had spiky, pinkish hair that rose like a wicked flame and were sided by two small bull horns. Looking at him, you’d assume he was a demon that’d snuck into the glamorous aristocratic party looking to cause some mayhem; however, it was quite the opposite. He was a prince, the one and only demon prince Tom of the Underworld to be exact. He and his father had travelled from the depths of their cruel, and dark setting to attend the stiff, pompous party of the Butterfly family. 

While his father had a friendly conversation with Queen Moon and King River, he stood awkwardly in the crowd, arms folded across his body in discomfort. He had only been there for an hour now, but he could feel the fire within him beginning to flare up at the signs of unease filtering off of the other guests. Nobody had to say anything, but he knew that the rest of the party was uncomfortable with the demons attending the party. Their hushed whispers, the attempts to hide their staring, the fidgeting of their bodies as he brushed his way through the crowds. The Prince could feel his skin prickle in irritation, the air around him becoming thick with a palpable tension, making it hard for him to breathe. He felt like he was going to suffocate if he didn’t leave and take a quick breather, so as politely as he could, he excused himself and quickly stormed onto a vacant balcony, taking little notice to the body that followed him curiously. 

Once on the open balcony, away from the judging looks of the party guests, he paced around in a circle, fists clenching and unclenching whilst small wisps of flames began to lick at his fingertips. What was wrong with him? He began to mutter to himself, voice laced with a burning anger. It was always like this when he came up to the surface, or well, just about anywhere! Even if it was just an innocent trip to a park, something always seemed to trigger the uncontrollable flame of his anger; be it a simple mishap, or because something didn’t go the way he planned, he would always end up becoming angry or super irritated. It’s not like he wanted to be angry, it just happened! Perhaps it was just a trait that came with being a demon.  


As he paced the balcony, the heels of his boots clicking against the polished stone, muttering to himself with the hopes to calm himself down, a chiming and questioning voice called out to him; 

“Hey, you okay over there? You look like you’re going to explode or somethin’.”

He paused mid step in his determined circle, head turning to look at the source of the voice. It was Star Butterfly, daughter of the Mewni Queen and King. He furrowed his brows, internally wishing for her to just go away and let him steam off, but instead he just stood and stared at her silently. The Princess didn’t falter under his stare, something that was rare among anybody he maintained eye contact with, instead, she simply cocked an eyebrow and rolled her hand in a ‘I’m waiting’ manner. With a groan, he turned his body to fully face her and spoke. 

“Yeah, I’m totally okay.” Tom’s tone was simply sarcastic and scathing. The girl leaned forward, an unconvinced expression tugging at her baby-ish features as she inspected him. “Really now..?” She grabbed a lock of her hair, placing it upon her upper lip and giving herself a fake mustache to which she stroked gently. “You definitely don’t looook okay, dude.”

A look of confusion graced his face, the silly action she’d performed causing his lip to twitch into an odd smile, the irritation he was trying to work off beginning to be replaced by curiosity. She moved around the balcony, continuing to stroke the false mustache upon her lip before turning to face him once more and growing closer to him. As she took a step forward, he took a step back before finally he ended up against the railing of the balcony, her face close to his as she continued to look at him with an inspecting eye. “Hmm, you super sure that you’re okay..?” 

“U-uh, yeah..” He could feel his cheeks beginning to blaze hot at the close proximity between the two of them. If he moved even a centimeter forward, their noses were bound to touch! As soon as he thought that, she moved her finger to his nose and booped it, backing off with a giggle and sauntering back into the ballroom with a wave of her hand. 

“C’mon, I know that’s a lie! You were literally just fuming like, not even a minute ago. You better lighten up quick, pal! It’s a PART-AY, not some grumpy corner! If you wanna have some fun, you can follow me!" A quick motion of finger guns and a wink. "Only if you want too! You're gonna be missing out if you don't thooough!"

And with that, she was gone, back into the sea of mingling upper classes and bringing her shining energy with her. He stood paralyzed, hands still pressed against the railing of the balcony before he blinked dumbly and brought a finger to his nose. A single thought began to plague him; 

What was that all about?


End file.
